Elf Song
by Kaedephantom
Summary: In a world where half human/ghost mutants are locked away at birth because of their deadly powers, one named Daniel escapes...but not without consequences. DP, Elfen Lied style


AN: ok…warning- this story will contain graphic violence and gore. Ok, so this technically isn't a crossover, but it's basically Danny Phantom, but with the plot of Elfen Lied. If you've watched the anime, I'm changing some things here and there. If you haven't watched the anime, I recommend it, but only for mature audiences. It's very gory, and has very dark themes and a lot of nudity. I have toned down the maturity level for the purposes of this story however. Yes, I know I need to update my SoD story, and I will. Listen up! I will upload a chapter from this every other week, and one from SoD every week. Anyway…enjoy.

The man stared at his severed arm with a look of horror on his face. He made whimpering noises, but couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. All he could do was shake in terror, and stare at the figure in front of him, which was bound in chains and restraints from head to toe. The figure was tall and thin, and was humanoid except for a large, frightful metal helmet that hid his face. Suddenly the man looked down, to see his keys _floating_ out of his pocket, and drift slowly to the prisoner. The locks were soon disabled and the chains fell to the floor. The man took one last shaky breath, before the figure whipped its head towards him, and the man's head fell away _from_ his body and onto the floor. Blood seeped from the headless stump, and the figure stood to his feet, and began to slowly walk forward, humming a soft melody as he did so.

…

Paulina was standing in the break room, waiting for the coffee to finish, when one of the other assistants, named Star, giggled nervously.

"Doesn't Chief Fenton scare you? I wouldn't be able to work for him; his eyes always look so angry." she inquired. Paulina only laughed, and shook her head.

"No…you have it wrong…I think, I think his eyes are always so _sad_. Like he lost someone dear to him." She laughed softly, before gazing into her teacup. "I know I'm not the best assistant…I'm clumsy and airheaded…but I know that one day I'll get it right! And then Mr. Fenton will be proud of me, and I'll finally get to see him smile!" She finished her speech with such pride and determination that the other girls didn't have to heart to tell her that she had left the coffee on for too long.

…

"La, la, la…la, la, la, la la…la, la." The figure continued his slow march forward, singing his song all the while. It was a slow, tragic melody, whose hauntingly beautiful notes echoed lowly throughout the hall. The figure came to a stop at a large set of thick, metal doors. He stood for a second, before tendrils of hazy, nearly clear green energy emerged from behind him. The tendrils of energy began to whip forward, banging the doors, but they still did not budge. However, the doors began to slide open, and as soon as they did alarms started to blare. The prisoner didn't hesitate and continued slowly walking ahead. As he entered the next room, he was ambushed by three guards with guns.

They fired shots at him, but they all ricocheted off an invisible force. The first guard stepped forward, only to have his arms ripped off by the same invisible force. He was soon ripped in half, and flung at the other two guards who panicked, before also being torn to pieces.

A dozen more guards stood ready at an elevator, as they watched it ascend towards them. Then, with a ding, the doors slid open to reveal the prisoner, in a pathetic looking ball, holding his knees to his masked face. His head was dipped forward and shoulders slouched, as if the mask weighed too much. The guards hesitated only for a second at his small frame, but soon reminded themselves of the monster they were facing. They all let their bullets fly instantly, but when the smoke cleared, they saw about 4 dozen bullets suspended in midair around the prisoner, before clattering to the ground. The prisoner raised his head before climbing to his feet and slicing the guards in half.

Three managed to evade the force, and ran away, only to be calmly followed by the advancing prisoner. Two of the guards managed to get to the top of the stairwell, before the torso of the third was thrown at them. Number two panicked, but his hesitation cost him his legs, before bursting apart, his blood splattering the wall behind him. The last ran to the end of the hallway, but the doors were sealed off, and he couldn't go any further. He screamed and begged, beating the doors as hard as he could, but they remained locked. He turned to face the monster, who was only a few inched from his face. The man let out one last pathetic cry, before sliding down the wall and onto his knees. He turned his head and cowered, but the prisoner only squatted. He remained there for a few seconds, staring at the cowering man with what can only be described as curiosity. The man opened his eyes, and slowly turned to face the prisoner. But then he too was killed, and the prisoner stood back up. The doors then opened, and the prisoner was met at gunpoint by 2 dozen guards.

…


End file.
